dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession
Your character can acquire a profession. Professions Gathering * Alchemist * Farmer * Lumberjack * Miner * Fisherman * Hunter Crafting It is recommended that these be a second or third profession after a gathering profession. * Baker, Butcher, Fishmonger * Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor * Bow carver, Staff carver, Wand carver * Axe smith, Dagger smith, Hammer smith, Shovel smith, Sword smith, Shield smith * Handyman There are Signature Runes for all Crafting Professions which is adding your signature to crafted item. Special * Forgemage (Carvemage), specialization for level 65+ carvers and smiths. * Basic, simple crafting and gathering activities that anyone can do (no profession slot is used.) * Breeder, "gathering" Dragoturkeys and "crafting" them into mounts. But even though a Breeder does a lot of work, no profession slot is used up in becoming a Breeder so it isn't classified as a profession. (In fact it seems more of an advancement on the duties associated with taking care of pets.) There is also evidence scattered across the game (and in the code) of other professions, belonging to two groups. The first is a group of abandoned professions, professions that the Dofus developers apparently began to create and then gave up on. Examples include Gold Prospector, Pick Smith, Scythe Smith and Brewer. Since the evidence for these professions has been around for a while, it seems unlikely that they will be introduced into the game. New specializations will be introduced in the next verison in which there will be not only ethereal weapons but also ethral items, these items will have durability just like ethereal weapons and all the charactristics that are applied on the etherel items just like weapons. New specializations are just like the carving and smithmaguses, the specializations are: 1Shoemaker--->Shoemagus 2.Tailor---->Costumagus 3.Jeweller--->Settmagus General Mechanics For an in-game introduction to professions, visit the "Job Information Center" at (1,-20) in Astrub. Learning Each profession has an initiation process that you must complete, in order to have the profession added to one of your profession slots and to acquire the profession's tool. It is not a complex process, you just need to know where to start. The "Job Information Center" can be the starting place for any profession, or you can visit the profession's article in this wiki (see links above). You can only have three professions at one time. You can't add a second profession until your first profession is at level 30, and you can't add a third profession until your second one is also at level 30. Maximum Job Level The maximum level of a profession is 100. While you can continue to gain Job Experience, no further bonuses or recipes are gained past level 100. The maximum usable level for non-subscribers is 30. Non-subscribers cannot advance in professions past level 30. However, it's believed that your profession experience accumlates even if you have reached level 30, so if you were to one day subscribe, your profession level could suddenly go from 30 to 50 (for example). Former subscribers with a profession level of 31 or higher are treated as only being level 30. If they re-subscribe, the limit will be removed. Note: Profession experience does NOT accumulate after level 30 for F2P players. After becoming P2P experience for both professions was still at the start of level 30 (19243) Job Bonuses At every profession level the character gains a five (5) pod carrying bonus. At profession level 100, the character gains an additional one thousand (1000) pod carrying bonus (1500 pods total). This bonus does not enhance strength stats. Forgetting If you want to forget a specific profession, just drink the appropriate job loss potion and you will forget the profession entirely. When you forget a profession, you lose any and all job bonuses you may have gained. For example, if you were level 10, and gained 50 pods carrying bonus, you would lose the 50 pod carrying bonus when you forgot the job. If you decide to relearn the profession later, you will start at level 1. Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to Recipes, and gain Job Experience from Crafting. Job Recipes At level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 10, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. Higher level also increases success rate. Success rate usually starts at either 50%, 70% or 75% and increases per level so it becomes 99% at level 100, in a linear progression. Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (miner) is unlocked at level 40 and never goes beyond 2 slots, and shell (farmer) has a fixed success rate of 100%. Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. 8 slot items can only be made at level 100, at which point you don't need any more exp, but they still give 1000 exp. Note that even if you fail you will gain exp. Note : The table considers experience lost on level ups. E.g. if you use a 2-slots recipe and need 5 exp for a level up, you will only receive 6 exp instead of 10. The values are exactly what you need to have just enough materials for the actual crafting (since you only use one slot number just in an entire range). Level 30 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn new profession. *